


Intertwined Tales: Luigi's Past

by StreamOfConsciousness



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliffhangers, Crossover, Military, One Shot, Origin Story, Past, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreamOfConsciousness/pseuds/StreamOfConsciousness
Summary: His time in the military. His new friends. The enemies he will forever be cursed to remember.Part ofIntertwined (Extra) Tales, extra stories usually related to either a focus character's origins or the aftermath of one of the main stories ofIntertwined Tales.
Kudos: 4





	Intertwined Tales: Luigi's Past

**Author's Note:**

> Part of _[Super Smash Bros.: Intertwined Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080522)_.

The crisis was new.

Not many people were aware of the strange meteorites back then.

But wars began to start.

Mysterious artifacts known as trophies began to appear.

* * *

Luigi had been interested in joining the military by the time the establishments had become more common in light of the crisis. While he likes being a plumber, he decided to take in this job just to be even more independent from his brother. He believed he could find a better place in society and could even become a hero. He thought this was his only chance at achieving that dream.

The young plumber was running through a forest, having just left his home back in an unspecified rural town. Before that, he had registered himself via letter. He was only wearing his plumber get-up, consisting of a green hat bearing his name's initial, a green shirt, blue overalls, white gloves, and brown shoes, and brought nothing else. He believed the army would supply the other necessities for the members. After running for a while, he eventually spotted a military base. It was located deep in the forest, and it consisted of nothing more than a tidy formation of tents, with the largest, hemispherical-shaped one serving as the main headquarters. As he entered the area, he looked around, seeing many busy uniformed soldiers. He wondered who he should ask about his sign-up.

In a split second, he seemed to find the answer. A tall muscular man seemingly covered head to toe in metal armor, with his face nothing more but a white mask with a round red glowing light peeking through, was standing by. Luigi has always been a chipper and friendly person, so when he greeted who appeared to be the leader of the base, he did it with a cheerful tone. The taller man crossed his arms, head looking down.

"Luigi, correct? You're late."

The poor plumber immediately sulked, defeated. The taller man is Gray Fox, the general of the army Luigi signed up to be in.

"S-Sorry..." Luigi apologized sadly.

"Uniform," Gray Fox looked back at him, said article of clothing in hand. A standard issue army uniform colored plain beige.

Luigi was taken aback. Despite his lateness, the general was surprisingly kind enough to keep him. He happily accepted the first proof of him joining the army. After that, Gray Fox showed him the tent where he would live from then on. One salute later, and Luigi went on his merry way. When he got to the assigned tent, he gave it a little peek, wondering if there was anyone else there.

And there were. The first was a Pokémon. It was a bipedal feline-looking humanoid colored gray with purple eyes and a long purple tail. The second was a seemingly featureless short human figure colored entirely black with a white outline bordering around him. Much of his features are rounded, including his large, prominent nose. His movements looked very stiff. Notably, he seemed to exist in a two-dimensional plane only, making him look entirely flat.

"H-Hello?" Luigi's first greeting to the two. An air of silence hung over them. The two residents looked at each other before returning their sights at the newcomer.

The black figure only spoke in beeps, so the Pokémon was more than happy to interpret. Luigi was surprised when the Pokémon spoke, though its mouth never moved at all, a trait shared by various psychic-based Pokémon, or at least ones capable of telepathy.

"Are you the rookie the general was talking about?" Mewtwo interpreted.

"Uh... yeah! My name's Luigi!" Luigi answered.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mewtwo, and this is Mr. Game & Watch."

"Nice to meet you too!"

"I guess from now on, we're a team."

Starting then, the three lived the army life, trained, and got along together. Luigi's cheerfulness contrasting with Mewtwo's aloofness and complimenting Mr. Game & Watch's bizarreness somehow helped forming the trio's friendship and raising their own morale. This was even noticed by the other soldiers. During training, Mr. Game & Watch had become more eager to practice his strange bomb throws, Luigi became skilled at using a combat knife when it was never something he had done, and Mewtwo's psychic powers had become enhanced allowing it to provide a high amount of pressure on any training dummy it grabbed with its mind. All the soldiers in the base were in awe of their ability and teamwork. Gray Fox even commented on how famous they were in his own camp, to the point of even calling out his other soldiers for not having such dynamic.

Later that night, all the soldiers gathered around the campfire and ate the food they had gathered earlier. They all had animated conversations, and the fun was genuine. But little did they know, a young boy in a red and blue baseball cap was spying on them.

And that was enough for an enemy's incentive to strike not much later, when everyone was asleep.

"LUIGI!!!"

Luigi lazily opened his eyes, waking up from his deep sleep to see his two friends panicking.

"I sensed trouble," Mewtwo said.

"Yawn... Maybe it's just a wild animal or something..." Luigi followed his friends to peek out of their tent.

"I mean... I can't believe you didn't hear this, but it's an explosive."

As soon as the trio looked outside, chaos had ensued. Fires were raging in the forest as a large number of wind-up bomb creatures called Bob-ombs marched through the base. Some blew up. Gray Fox's army got caught off-guard. Some fought back with their weaponry, some ran away, but some did not make it alive.

"Yikes! You guys hold those Bob-ombs back first! I'll catch up to you!" Luigi exclaimed as he retreated back to the tent to grab his necessities. Mr. Game & Watch beeped in response, as if to approve, before jumping into action alongside Mewtwo. This was their very first battle. Mr. Game & Watch threw his two-dimensional bombs at one of the Bob-ombs approaching an injured ally. It was surprisingly as effective as during training, as the impact caused the Bob-omb to explode early, sparing said ally. When he tended to the ally's injuries, there was another Bob-omb going after him. Fortunately, the Bob-omb got picked up by Mewtwo's mind power and was forced to explode, the psychic aura containing the explosion inside to avoid injuring the two.

As for Luigi, he was actually doubting about his confidence. He had always wanted to play hero, but he was afraid of bringing out the worst in him. He contemplated as he picked up his army uniform and opened his bag.

"Please... let me stay good..." Luigi thought.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo and Mr. Game & Watch began to be surrounded by more Bob-ombs. Mr. Game & Watch let out a beep. Mewtwo understood what he was saying and replied, "Roger. Let's keep holding the line."

Two explosions were heard.

Mewtwo and Mr. Game & Watch looked back to see Luigi, having managed to dispatch a couple Bob-ombs on his way. With the trio together, Luigi asked about the current situation. Mewtwo reported of not only the many destroyed Bob-ombs, but also Gray Fox's large loss of men. Worse, the small but many Bob-ombs never seemed to stop coming.

"Looks like we have no choice. Let's do this, guys..."


End file.
